


Moony's joke night

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chaos, Character Study, Continuity What Continuity, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hard to read in the middle, Jokes, Nonsense, Relationship Study, Short, Surreal, Weirdness, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Ena visits Moony for the weekly showing of new jokes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Moony's joke night

A joke night at Moony’s. The eye of attention. Ena loved — and sometimes despised — spending time here.

Moony, the pal of the moth, floated nearby. Once again surrounded in her own jolly giggles.

“Ena, Ena! Looks like the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, huh?”

She laughed and laughed, so hard that she was breaking a piece of her moon rock off. 

Ena waved from left to right, before stopping into a still pose.

“Moony, you’re not making any sense.”

A silence, broken by a “hmph” from Moony, the pal of the cocoon. Ena’s eyes followed Moony the best they could, as she floated closer in “anger.”

“Have you been eating clocks lately?” she said.

Ena flailed their body, their face stuck in a smile.

“Not that I know of!“

Watching Moony’s “anger” turn her face into a radiant smile, Ena tilted themselves to the right.

“… Why?”

Moony laughed.

“You’re green with envy!”

Another confusing answer. A joke, as Moony, the pal of the caterpillar, called them. No matter how many times Ena said they made no sense, she kept making them.

A rumble, a crash. The sky itself fell in a flash.

“Oh no Moony!” Ena cried. “Look what you’ve done!

Our words are 

fal

lin

g ap

art!”

They tried to keep  
their footing, but  
the force  
was  
to  
o

st  
r  
ong.

Moony  
si  
ghed,  
def  
ea  
ted.

“G e  
e  
z,

Le a  
rn

to

ta  
ke a  
jok  
e,

E  
n  
a."

Falling to a palm of felt, Ena gathered themselves for impact. 

It was soft, yet prickly.

Ena popped their head out of their savior's embrace. They climbed up, flopping on their back.

They looked at Moony.

"Perhaps you need better jokes."

She rolled next to Ena.

The sunset is odd to see upside down.


End file.
